


Come back and Stay

by Misty123



Series: Come back and Stay [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Tobias Snape walks in to find his wife and soulmate Eileen Prince physically abusing their son, over his magic ability.  Tobias makes a decision that will effect not only Severus and himself but others in the long term, including the Chief Warlocks plans Albus Dumbledore





	1. Going Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).

> Just saying this once, I do not own the characters from Harry Potter, but I am laying with them and receive no money from this story. Sorry about the lack of tags but it is taking forever for me to find either story tags or characters, I will update them later.
> 
> This is a story loosely based If I could turn back time, hope you enjoy the4 story.

Tobias Snape was incredibly proud of his son Severus, the child was magical and had the intelligence with assistance to drag the sixteenth century magical society in to the twenty first century. His son was developing new potions, and improving existing potions, he was developing new spells and understanding the reasoning of the magic theory behind casting spells. Severus was challenging the excepted standards and magical reasoning, Severus was like him at the same age! Severus was as the mundane called a prodigy and he was only six years old. But now Tobias had a difficult decision to make, one that would effect everyone in his small family, could he divorce his soul mate Eileen nee Prince and walk away from her. He knew he had no choice, for the safety of Severus he had to! After all coming home to find Severus in tears and Eileen standing over him and abusing Severus for having the inquisitiveness of a normal mundane child. Threatening their son with her wand for showing her the new spell he had invented, Eileen had tried to brush the incident of by suggesting the Severus was a trouble making child for his intelligence and questioning of magical theory. She had justified her punishment by saying that Severus for his own good must learn to not challenge magical authority especially when he was at that hell hole Hogwarts.

Tobias had took one look at his son, and realised that this had not been the first encounter with his wife’s wand or fists. Tobias had done no more but in a moment of repressed anger had instructed Severus to go and pack his belongings his wished to take, Tobias had then turned to Eileen and announced that both him and Severus were leaving immediately and that their divorce would be a mundane one, giving him sole custody of their son and that if she wanted to see Severus regularly then it would be with a court appointed official. 

Tobias had nearly turned back into their cosy three bedroom house when Eileen had begged him that she would change her attitude. But Tobias had suddenly realised that it was wishful thinking on both their parts! Eileen would change for a short period and then slowly return to the harmful behaviour she was use to. Eileen had stated that as a witch, she was the only one could guide and teach Severus about the magical world, and how to behave. It was then that Tobias had called for Severus and had hoisted his sons processions on his back and walked out the door and his soulmate for the last time.

It was a couple of hours later that Tobias found himself on a train bound to Kings Cross, London with a still snivelling sleeping son. Tobias knew he could never forgive Eileen for the abuse on their Severus. Tobias wondered how long it would have taken for him to find about the abuse if he hadn’t walked in to the unannounced that evening, to be fair their neighbours in the pub had sent him home when he had nipped into the local to have a quick drink, it was after all the first day of his leave from the army and he knew he had time for a quick drink with his mates then still be home in time to put Severus to bed. How many times thought Tobias had his friends and neighbours tried to tell him about the abuse of Severus from his mother. The biggest problem that Tobias had that night was finding both himself and Severus a room for the night, he knew he could rent a hotel room for the night. But he wanted Severus to have some semblance of a home for at least tonight, so with a reluctant heart he knew he would be knocking on his parents door and begging them for a room for the night. Then tomorrow he would start trying to find them a way out of the circumstances they were in. Tobias knew that he had four weeks leave and that he had a lot to do within four weeks, to ensure the safety of his most precious and important person in his life, his son. If begging his cold and indifferent father meant Severus had a safe roof over is head then he would grovel and beg his father on his knees if he had to!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after midnight when Tobias stumbled out the black cab with his son in his arms, looking at his families town house at number 11 Grmmauld Place, right next to the pretentious Black Town House number 12. His families town house had never been hidden from Mundane society, and the locals had been friendly to his family for as long as he could remember, well they had been friendly when he had been thrown out the family home by his father on the instructions of the Chief Mugwamp and Warlock of magical society, the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. His life had been hell frothe first time he had met the old respected Wizard Albus Dumbledore at six, his life had then taken a true turn for the worst when he started at the cess pit of a school Hogwarts. For six years he had been bullied by his peers and professors, but here he was now knocking on his families door ready to beg on his knees for a least one nights roof over his and Severus head.


	2. It’s a pool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus wakes up in a strange room, and meets his new friend and nanny Minxy

Severus woke up groggy and looked around the biggest room he had seen in his short life! He felt scared until he saw that his da was sleeping on top of the massive bed he was in, the bed was surrounded by curtains that were tied up on to the four posts holding the beds canopy up. 

Severus was just about to wake his da to ask where they were, when a small elf like creature appeared next to Severus, the creature had big floppy ears and smiled at him. The elf explained that she was a house elf for his fathers family and her name was Minxy. Severus laughed with astonishment, he never knew his da even had a family. Not alone a rich magical family, his ma when she was in one of her rare agreeable moods would tell him stories about the house elf’s her family had. Minxy was wearing a uniform that sported a embroidered falcon and a F on top of the falcon. Minxy smiled at Severus and asked if he would like to use the bathroom and get ready for the day, and then have breakfast here in this room.

Severus looked worried and replied “But what happens if Da wakes up and I am not here, he could get angry like ma and hit me!” Minxy looked at Severus with her big eyes and replied “IF YOUR DA EVEN TRIED TO HIT YOU……..I WOULD SPANK HIS BOTTOM for even thinking of such a thing” Minxy then sniffed indignantly “After all I was his personal elf when he younger than you….and he would no better then to cross me” With that Severus decided to take the risk and go with Minxy to get ready for the day. When he entered the bathroom his chin nearly hit the floor! The bathroom was only a bit smaller than the bedroom, and in the centre of the room was a pool, with steps leading down into it, Severus never noticed the artful decorated bathroom he just hesitantly made his way to the pool and stood by the steps. Minxy came up besides him and told him to get into the pool er bath, Severus replied that he could not swim yet. Minxy rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers and Severus found himself floating in the pool. Minxy kept him occupied by playing with him and the toys that were in the bath, distracting him enough so she could wash his hair and help him wash his body. After what seemed like ages Severus found himself wrapped in fluffy soft towels and Minxy helping him to dry himself, she never commented on the marks she saw on Severus back. But she would hunt down the person or persons responsible and take the marks she saw out of their hides literally, even if it was her favourite child the Heir Tobias, Severus father. 

Severus found lying on a chair waiting for him a set of clothes, there were mundane trousers and tee-shirt, including a set of underwear with soft fluffy slippers for his feet. When he was dressed and back in the bedroom, he noticed a small cloak hanging from the wardrobe door, Minxy explained that the cloak was called a wizards robe, and was the normal outfits for magical people including children to wear. It was after Minxy was answering Severus 100th question that he noticed his da was awake, his da smiled at him and stated that they would go together for breakfast after he had got ready himself. Minxy pull herself up and suddenly Severus saw in her small hand a wooden spoon. Minxy informed his da of the plans she had for Severus and his breakfast. When his da started to try to over rule Minxy, she waved her spoon and just told him to go downstairs to the small family breakfast room and she would look after ‘her Severus’. After all if Severus was to meet the rest of the family now then he wouldn’t be able to eat a thing as he would be to scared of everybody. His da winked at Severus and then hurried to do what he had been ordered, his da was soon kissing Severus on the forehead and stating that he would be up to see Severus soon. Severus contently ate his breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs with orange juice that Minxy had supplied. He had to also drink a glass of milk during the morning which he tried to protest against, but although Minxy obviously loved and would protect him, there were somethings that Minxy would not allow, and him not drinking his daily glass of milk was apparently one of those things.

After breakfast had been taken away, Minxy sat with Severus and played with him. They played numerous games, some that he and his friends and played back in his street, and Minxy taught him some new games. It was mid morning when Minxy decided that he needed his morning nap, Severus tried to argue with her that he was SIX and went to the big boys school. And he never had to have a nap there, but Minxy was not to be persuaded, and he found himself tucked up in the big bed falling asleep to the sound of Minxy singing.

Tobias entered the heirs bedroom some time later and found Severus sleeping in the four poster bed, he had been away longer from Severus then he had wanted to be. But his parents and especially his father had discussed what could be done about Severus and his current situation. A initial decision had been agreed and Tobias although agreeing to what his parents proposed, had stated that he would wait until Severus gave his permission to stay here with him and his family. Tobias also needed to see how his parents acted towards Severus and his interactions with his siblings, who he would first meet tonight, after Mary his youngest cousin arrived for Yule from Hogwarts. It was her first year at Hogwarts, and he thought that his parents had tried to stop her from attending the school, but his aunt and uncle had paid her tuition fees for the whole of her seven years of schooling (although his parents could not work out where her parents had found the money for her tuition).

He sat down next to Severus and was soon fast asleep, Minxy came into the room to see how Severus was and saw Tobias asleep in the chair, she shook her head and with her magic laid Tobias on the bed next to his son. It would be nice she thought to once again have a child to look after, a nice lovable child like Severus, and not the egotistical little tart Mary Prewitt that she had been looking after recently.


	3. I am not a girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thaddeus Fitzwilliam settles a dispute between his grandson and Minxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am following the sixteenth century dress codes for very young boys, that saw them being dressed as girls until they were roughly 8 yers of age.

Thaddeus Fitzwilliam listened to the commotion outside his private study door, he sighed and signalled for his brother -in-law and best friend Col Brandon to stay seated. Thaddeus exited the study to find his stern but kind hearted butler Hudson trying to end a dispute between his Grandson Severus and Severus nanny Minxy. He came out the door to find Severus stating (shouting) in the heir rooms that “He was not going to wear any dress! Because he was a BOY not a GIRL!” And Minxy trying to persuade Severus that it was normal for wizard and witches to wear robes, and for young wizards to wear robes that looked a bit more girlish. Hudson bless him was trying to calm and mediate the situation to the best of his ability, but Thaddeus knew that Hudson secretly agreed with Severus that boy warlocks should at any age have the right to decide what they wanted to wear.

Thaddeus thought for a moment before rushing into the room, he knew that his son Tobias and his bonded was judging him and his interactions with Tobias son and their grandson. Thaddeus also knew he only had one chance to get it right when dealing with the first confrontation with Severus. Thaddeus squared his shoulders and politely knocked on the squite door, the door was opened by his personal valet and butler Hudson. Thaddeus smiled and politely dismissed Hudson before going to kneel before Severus, he looked at Severus who was red in the face and almost crying, and then he saw a distressed Minxy who was trying to persuade Severus to wear the robe.

Thaddeus politely introduced himself to Severus and asked what the matter was, and why was there all this arguing. Severus looked at his Granda and replied that he loved MInxy, really he did, but she wanted him to dress as a girl. The clothes that she had prepared for him were girls clothes and he was a big 6 year old boy who did not wear dresses. Thaddeus asked if everybody including Minxy could sit on the big bed as his knees were hurting, and Severus solemnly nodded yes they could sit so his Granda knees stopped hurting. So it ended up with Severus on Thaddeus lap and Minxy sitting by the side of them, Thaddeus explained that for rich wizard boys they were expected to wear girl type robes in formal situations till they were eight years old, then they were allowed to wear normal robes and clothes if they wanted to. Severus started to holler that he did not want to wear girls clothes, when Thaddeus shushed him and held him tight to his chest. Thaddeus then explained that he had a compromise for both Severus and MInxy regarding Severus formal outfit. Severus looked at his Grandpa with adoration and hero worship in his eyes, his Grandpa was going to solve his problem without him hurting the feelings of his first friend in this house Minxy. Thaddeus explained that instead of girlish robes, Severus could dress as the very young mundane nobility dresses, including the royal princes. Severus could wear smart shorts and a shirt to dinner tonight, Severus thought about his Grandpa’s compromise and accepted it, after all he had seen the pictures in the popular paper of Prince George and his brother at his friends house back in Cokeworth, and Prince George was wearing shorts. Thaddeus nodded at Minxy and asked if she would bring Severus to his private study after he was dressed, Minxy nodded and as Thaddeus was walking out the door he saw the house elf getting Severus new evening clothes ready.

It was barely fifteen minutes later when there came a knock on the door and Minxy guided in a hesitant Severus in the room. Thaddeus thanked Minxy and held out his hands for Severus to join him, Severus did no more but climbed into his Grandpa lap. He was introduced to the nice looking man called Uncle Walter, Uncle Walter got up and came to Severus and solemnly shook Severus hand, before asking Severus what he wanted to drink. Severus had the choice of orange squash, water, lemonade or milk. Severus choose lemonade as it was the nearest thing to a Coke that he was offered. When the three were once again settled, Walter asked Severus all about himself, what his favourite subjects were at school, who his friends were etc. Severus answered all the questions even telling his Uncle and Grandpa about him experimenting with potions and spells, about how he thought there was a connection between magic and the mundane commodity electricity. Thaddeus listened to his Grandson rapt conversation, and realised with a heavy heart once again how he had allowed that manipulative bastard Albus Dumbledore to drive a wedge between him and his first born Tobias. It had Thaddeus reasoned been insidious and nasty, and Thaddeus vowed there and then that nothing would come between his son and Grandson, and that he would do everything in his power to facilitate Severus interests. Thaddeus came to from his thoughts to find Walter’s knowing eyes on him, as Severus was squealing loudly with delight in his ear. Walter had volunteered to teach Severus horse riding at his home. For Severus this was a dream come true, he of course wanted to drive train, be able to ride real horses and not pretend ones with his friends. Play cowboy and Indians with his next door neighbours Granddaughter Lydia, and a host of other things before getting round to curing the common cold or cancer. Severus really tried to keep awake but he was soon asleep in Thaddeus arms, Thaddeus quietly got up and with Walters laughing eyes following him out the room, went and helped Minxy put Severus to ed in his Tobias rooms. As Thaddeus laid down his precious bundle, he prayed to all of the ancient gods not to allow him to screw up his relationship with his Grandson Severus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx—————————————————————————————xxxxxxxxxx

Thaddeus had just put Severus down for the night, when he saw Hudson trying to bar entry to Albus Dumbledore, the last person that Thaddeus needed or wanted to see. He descended the stairs and nodded to Hudson to show Dumbledore in to his formal study. Thaddeus formal study was a cold and harsh room, used to intimidate people, most people saw the main study that Thaddeus used, which was warm and inviting and filled with mementos and photos of his extensive family. The formal study was a bare room with only a desk and its comfortable computer chair, with two very uncomfortable chairs in front of the desk. The room was intentionally small, allowing the desk to take up most of the room, because the room was not used very often if at all, it was cold room. The walls had been painted a crisp white, and the floor was a chequered black and white tiled floor. Everybody in the family knew that to be summoned to this room meant that you were in serious trouble with Thaddeus. 

Thaddeus followed reluctantly wizarding manners and offered Albus a seat in front of the desk, Albus drove straight in to stating his grievances “Really Thaddeus! Your servant was very rude and uncommon acting to me……HE WAS GOING TO DENEY ME ADMITTANCE TO YOUR HOUSE…you really need to take him in hand and…”

Before Albus could continue Thaddeus responded calmly “That was Hudson’s instructions, you are and will never be welcome in to my home again as long as I and my bonded live!” Thaddeus took a deep breath to calm himself down and continued “So will you please state what ever nonsense you have to say and then leave, never to darken my doorstep again as the mundane say”

Albus spluttered, here he was the most important person in the developed magical world, being told to leave like house, as if he was of no consequence to the man in. Front of him. Albus knew the man had grieved for his eldest son the trouble maker Tobias, but it had been necessary to guide Thaddeus in how to discipline his wayward son. Then when Tobias had disappeared suddenly, Thaddeus had cut all contact with him, and had shortly after his son disappearance told him that he was no longer welcome anywhere near him. Well Thaddeus had to be told what to do regarding his sons actions concerning his son Severus and bonded Eileen Prince, Thaddeus had to once again show Tobias tough love. With this in mind Albus started his wisely monologue “Thaddeus!! I was so happy to hear that Tobias is life and well, but you really must make him see sense. He has to return to his bonded Eileen, all this talk of divorce between them. Being a wizard, he must be told that he has to return to Eileen and except her punishment of their son Severus! After all Severus is I have been told a wilful and deceitful child and needs firm guidance from his pa….”

“Like my son needed firm guidance Albus? My son who you ensured with my help had a horrendous childhood, BECAUSE YOU COULD NEVER HAVE ANYBODY ELSE EVEN COMING CLOSE TO ECLIPSING YOU! You are so scared that somebody else will ensure thawt you and your plans or Merlin forbid improve and discover new magical theories, spells or potions that you use your wise and f….king noble act to stop anybody from bettering you”. With this Thaddeus took a deep breath and carried on “NO! I will not stop my son from taking my lovable and shy Grandson away from a abusive situation, that you condone for your own interests and before you” at this point Thaddeus had stood up and pointing his fingering towering over Albus Dumbledore “start demanding that my son and Severus return to that abusive hell hole because you are the chief leader of the wizarding world, and only the sainted you have the power to dissolve any or all bondings…….I am glad to tell you to shove your permission or orders for my family up where the mundane would say where the sun never shines or to put more simply up your arse” Albus started to remonstrate with Thaddeus, when the man continued “For your information, the Fitzwilliam and extended family including my son and Grandson have left the superior magical society ruled by you and your followers, and are now permanently classed as magical mundane….and are restricted my the mundane society laws and expectations…..You have no say in the matter of my sons bonding or where Severus is, my son and his bonded were married in the mundane society, their son…my adorable grandson was born and classed as a mundane person….so Tobias has every right to divorce or dissolve his bonding to his abusive harpy of a bonded Eileen Prince, the British mundane laws are very clear on this Albus! Full custody will be given to Tobias, and if the harpy is lucky then she will have escorted visits….and DO NOT EVEN THINK OF KIDNAPPING MY GRANDSON AT ONE OF THESE MEETINGS…..because if you do, the repercussions for you and that harpy do not bear thinking about….Now get out of home…MY LIFE and families life and do not darken this families doorstep again…..As my bonded said last time she saw you…you are a vile, evil nasocistic sociopath” with that Thaddeus rang for Hudson, who quickly arrived and Thaddeus calmly instructed him “Please see this unwanted guest out….and never let him in again please Hudson” After Hudson had escorted Albus Dumbledore out, and he was composed Thaddeus left the study to find Tobias standing open mouthed at the study door, and all Thaddeus could think about was who else had heard his tirade against the sainted Albus Dumbledore!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets shown his new bedroom, and Albus has plans for the future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter detailing Albus viewpoint on magical society, Albus plans at the end of the chapter will effect the old marauders future in this alternative reality - enjoy

Severus woke up early the next morning and saw that he was sleeping next to his da, which was fine really but Severus wanted to explore this house. Severus was just about to wake his da to ask if he could take him on a tour of the house, when he remembered that his Grandpa had said that he would show him the house today. With that Severus climbed out of the big bed and put on his slippers and dressing gown (he already knew that if he didn’t he’s Minxy would tell him off!) so clutching his plushie of a black teddy bear that his best friend Lydia had given him before she had to return home to her parents after staying at her nana and grandads for the summer. Severus tiptoed out of the room, and looked at all the doors in front of him, one of these doors was his Granda’s bedroom. So logically all Severus had to do was enter each room and find his Granda, if woke a few late sleepers up, well they should be getting up for the morning after all. Suddenly a male house elf appeared, and asked Severus what he was dong out of bed after confirming that his name was Paul. Severus explained that he needed to find his Grandpa, Paul tried his best to put Severus off by stating that the time was three am in the morning. Severus just looked at Paul and replied very politely that “It was still morning, and his Grandpa would LOVE to show him around the house” Paul very discretely roiled his eyes, he knew who Severus took after in the family, and it was the old man Thaddeus himself! It was well known that almost nothing or nobody could stop Thaddeus for doing something he wanted to do. Paul guided Severus to the right bedroom door, which Severus was glad to see was almost opposite his and his da’s. Severus tiptoed into the room and stalked his way up to the bed, to quietly wake his Grandpa up!

It’s not every morning thought a very groggy Thaddeus that you are woken up by a hyper six year old demanding that you take him on tour of your house. Thaddeus had tried to pretend to be asleep, to see if Severus would go back to his son’s rooms. But Thaddeus couldn’t pretend to be asleep, when a finger almost poked his eye out after ten minutes of Severus prodding his face with his plushie. It seemed that what Severus wanted he got one way or another! Thaddeus was soon up and showing the lower floors of the town house to Severus, Paul was discretely of course taking photographs of Thaddeus with Severus. It was about an hour later when Severus finally showed signs of fatigued that Thaddeus managed to get Severus into the old nursery, Severus squealed with delight when he saw all the toys and BOOKS he play and read. There was a very grown up desk, which he use to write his journal, and letters to his best friend Lydia. Severus was glad to see a red pen there as well, he knew that he had to correct Lydia’s letters so that her writing improved! Severus hugged his Grandpa when he asked him if he wanted this room to be his, of course he could go anytime into his da’s and Grand parents bedrooms. But this Bedroom would be his and his only! It was over two hours later that a concerned Tobias entered the room to find Severus playing with his exhausted father and house elf Paul. When Severus noticed him he squealed with delight and sprang up to show Tobias his new room, Severus made sure to show him everything and whilst Severus went into raptures about his new books, he saw his tired father making a discreet and hasty retreat back to his own bedroom.

X————————————————————————————————————————————x

Chief warlock and headmaster of the failing magical school Hogwarts was fuming to himself, he had of course spent years since the last mud blood world war 2 crafting himself an image of being a noble, kindhearted and very wise mage. It seemed that everything he had done to build up this image and his power base could be dismantled, by the Fitzwilliam family and extended families by aligning themselves with the dark and neutral aligned families

If only the Second World War had turned out differently, if only the true, good and moral side had won. It had been so simple to be the man behind the throne or Hitler, the man that had taken Adolf’s thought and vague plans and made them almost reality. Of course when the chips were down as the British said, he had got out of Berlin and hidden himself in Britain. Managing to imprison his lover Albus Dumbledore in the prison he had built. Gellert Grindelwald known as Martin Bormann to the mundane world smiled to himself. It would take more than one jumped up rich (now) dark aligned family to stop him from ruling first the magical world and then the mundane world!

Gellert remembered the ‘fabled’ fight that he had with his ex lover Albus Dumbledore, Gellert had not spent the intervening years between the fight of him and the Dumbledore brothers resting on his laurels. No he had researched for a way of finally cheating death itself, and he found a way that did not use Horcruxes to succeed, the magic and rituals used allowed a mentally stronger mage to take over a weaker wizards/witches body and mind. Gellert knew that there were many weak willed and minded magical folk he could use to transfer his mind into their bodies. Candidates now included the Weasley boy, or the feeble minded Lockhart or Quirrell. But Gellert did not want to use damaged goods as it were, he wanted to mould a magical heir of one the 28 families. He knew that if he ensured the child was raised in the right home, then the child mind would be weak and easily taken over, and then he could discard this old and worn body of his. 

He knew to allow his plans to come to fruition he needed at least thirty years of preparatory work. He had to ensure that an heir was born to a old magical family in the future, and that the child parents would be killed either in a tragic accident or murdered allowing him total control of the child’s upbringing, after all who would think that the kind, wise light Chief Warlock would ensure a child’s life would be so torturous before he reached Hogwarts, it would contravene the mud bloods code of Human Rights for prisoners of war! He was cultivating the Lord Potter and his family, he needed to ensure that the Potters followed only him, and that their son was a spoiled and pampered child that he moulded to his will. And ensure that the boy bonded to who he picked out for him.

Dark magic he had made sure was maligned during the years that he had been in charge of Western magical society, blood magic was outlawed. Dark creatures and families were being chased and hounded out of his magical world and society, he didn’t want protective wolves around. Magical creatures and dark aligned families who would stop his takeover of all magical society, which he knew would be just a small part of his conquering of the whole world. Gellert did not need magical people stronger than him, wizards, witches and mages who could and would stop him. He need the magical world to just coast along with their same boring rituals and little spells, he needed magical society to worship him as Merlin and other powerful mages had been worshiped and followed many thousands of years ago. From a magical dictatorship Gellert knew that he could slowly take over the mud blood society, using as his new leading officials the children of former high ranking Nazi’s who had escaped to sunnier climes after the world. No Gellert knew what having real power was like, the heady scent of allowing people to either live or die. How much fun it was to watch people fight to be top dog in a morally corrupt regime and then when it was about to end, the thrill of being able to escape in plain sight and start a new in one of the countries that had thwarted him. Of course at present he couldn’t be seen in the mud bloods society, they would recognise him straight away, he may have been able to fool magical society that he was Albus Dumbledore after the infamous duel! But he knew that mud blood society now had the technology to determine that he was in fact Martin Bormann, they had also had photographs and video film of him with Aldof Hitler.

Gellert sat at his desk in his mansion and once again wondered where had it gone wrong with the Fitzwilliam family? How could a light and respected family that he controlled absolutely suddenly turn on him and the light side, but he’s biggest problem at the moment was the stupid bitch Eileen Prince, apparently she had documents that outlined the plans Albus had her follow! He had needed a half blood wizard for his future plans, and what had she done? She had bonded not to a illiterate and abusive mud blood, no she had bonded to a upstanding wizard from a family who hated him. He had to quickly silence her, and destroy any documents that she kept that gave her orders and advise from him. What to do! What to do! Suddenly he knew what he would do to silence her for ever, and if a few stupid mud bloods died as well so what!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thaddeus has a favour to ask of Walburga and Orion, Dumbledore finally closes and rids himself of Eileen Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad chapter, and for the story to continue in the way I want it to the events had to happen this way! And yes this is writers license with what happens to the children in this chapter

There was a knocking on the 12 Grimmauld place, Orion looked at the clock by his bed and saw that the time was 1am in the morning, he heard Kreacher answer the door and heard somebody being shown into his study. He was just about up and getting his dressing gown on when Kreacher appeared in his room and informed him that Thaddeus Fitzwilliam had asked for him urgently and that he had put him in his study.

Orion sighed, why couldn’t Thaddeus have bloody well waited till a respectable hour in the morning. Orion knew that the rest of the Fitzwilliam family had left yesterday to go and spend the Yule tide period at Thaddeus beloved childhood home of Pemberley. Thaddeus had stayed an extra day to try and sort out some urgent family business, which consisted of trying to reign in his niece Mary Prewitt, good luck with that one thought Orion and the rest of the Fitzwilliam friends and associates, the young women was an uncontrollable bully who was by very popular with the in crowd and Hogwarts professors.

Orion stepped into his study to find a deathly pale Thaddeus walking up and down his study floor. Thaddeus stopped and with out the normal greetings blurted out “Orion! Please can you help me? There has been an incident where Tobias and my grandson Severus lived…….apparently there was an explosion in the street and their old house and the neighbouring houses next to it were destroyed. I am about to go and see by son and grandson to tell them the news…..but Severus best friends parents and grandparents were killed in the explosion! Luckily the friend and two younger brothers were staying with friends in the street she lived. Her parents were helping the fathers parents pack up and move to a house down here near them. I need a place quickly for the friend and her brothers to stay, I would do it…but I know that Severus will need attention himself and Mary is being a little madam at the moment”

Walburga entered the study after just hearing the end of the conversation, she looked at Thaddeus and asked “Of course we will look after the children! They need somewhere to stay until things have been sorted out for them”

Thaddeus took a deep breath “The reason the police wanted me and Muriel to take the children is that the two younger boys are showing magical traits…but the girl is at the best a squib, but most probably just a mundane child…I know that normally y…”

“Thaddeus really! Three children your Grandson age and under need support and help at this time. It does not matter to us whether they are Merlin incarnate himself or just a mundane child…of course we will look after them, until new provisions and a suitable home can be found for them”

“How do you think Severus your grandson will take the news of his mothers death Thaddeus?”

“Really I do not know; that is why I want to tell my son and Grandson with only the immediate family present…it is selfish and I should offer my home to the three children, but……”

“We have the room here at Grimmauld place to look after the children, until at least you return” Orion responded “Perhaps we should go and explain to the children what has happened”

“The mundane police which are our aurors” explained Thaddeus to the Black couple “Have said that they will meet me here in half an hour and escort us to the children, so they can be told and brought back here”

“Well wait here Thaddeus! Why we get properly dressed and make arrangements with out house elf’s to make the children as comfortable as possible” Ordered Walburga. It was half an hour later when there was a knock on Thaddeus front door, and the three adults found themselves being taken by the mundane police to where Severus best friend and her brothers were. Nobody in the car that early morning knew how a simple, but major act of kindness would change every bodies world.

X————————————————————————————————————————————X

Dumbledore was amazingly content and happy with himself, he had managed to stop Eileen Prince from exposing him and his plans. It had been a simple matter of quietly and quickly killing the stupid bitch in the house and then setting an explosion so that the house itself and a few houses either side of it were destroyed. He had of course retrieved the account information, that Eileen had squirrelled away. The account he had to open to persuade her to follow his plans! 

The Prince family may have been an old and wealthy family of the fabled 28 once, but due to the gambling and bad decisions and family in fighting! Their estate including the impressive manor and townhouse they had, had been disposed of before Eileen had been born. She had wanted money and relative freedom from the constraints of magical society, so Albus had persuaded her to marry and have a half blood son. Of course the bonding itself was illegal, he had bonded to her as soon as he could. It was another way of controlling her, or so he thought! Of course Severus the supposed abused half blood was not his, he had to consummate the bonding with Eileen to make it legal in their world. But he was 100% gay! It had taken potions for him to even be able to consummate the bonding, it was thankfully short and very intense and after he had sex with Eileen on their bonding night he had left her alone, sobbing into a pillow crying about how much the sex had hurt her! Well that was not his problem, he had done what he needed to do that night.

Dumbledore was not bothered by the demise of Eileen Prince and the other innocent mundane people that were killed in that street. For him, it had been a case of self preservation first and foremost, Eileen Prince had tried to better him and she could not be allowed to succeed at any cost. And the mundane’s who lives he had destroyed and killed, they were to him animals that had no souls and we’re expendable. He talked the good talk about how he had changed his views on mundane’s over his long life, how magical mundane children required understanding to fully assimilate into the magical society that he controlled. But for him mundane magical children were a tool for him to dumb down magical education and destroy any and all progress in magical society. He ensured that only certain types of mundane children were allowed to study at Hogwarts school! Children and families that he could easily mould and use, after all it was the mundane governments in all societies including Britain that funded the supposed elite magical schools. 

Without the almost 100% funding by the British mundane government, then almost no magical families who supported him would be able to afford to send their children to Hogwarts, to be indoctrinated into his religious community. It was a very little known fact that all the dark aligned families paid full scholarship fees for their children to attend Hogwarts. Their fees and the British Government funding allowed his supporters children to attend Hogwarts for free, and he had learnt very quickly how to skim off the excess money in the Hogwarts accounts during the year, into his own personal accounts.

X———————————————————————————————————————————x

It was very subdued Walburga and Orion Black that brought back the three children with the police in the early hours of the morning. For the first time that Walburga had really interacted with mundane’s in there own homes she had been impressed. The family friends and neighbours in the street had quickly banded together when they heard the news. After all police cars in your street at any time of the day, but especially early in the morning never usually meant good news for the recipients they visited. The young twin boys of two years were too young and sleepily to really understand immediately what had happened to their family including the grandparents. But the young girl called Lydia just wept and clung to the mother of the family she was staying with. The police had to carefully explain to the inhabitants of the street why they were taking the children that they knew and loved like own away to live with strangers. It was for the children’s safety, the police thought that the explosion was not an accident and until a definite course of the explosion could be found then the children may be in danger. So it was after numerous refreshments and much coaxing that Walburga and Orion found themselves back in 12 Grimmauld place with three children six and under, a dog, two cats and a topical fish tank! Of course they also had to take with the children the essentials they could find in their old home including the children’s beloved plushies. It was a very distracted and upset Walburga that finally managed to settle the two boys, but she found herself trying unsuccessfully to comfort Lydia in her bed. It was that night Orion would tell everyone numerous times, that his bonded Walburga had fallen in love with the mundane born children.


	6. Thaddeus viewpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thaddeus visits the Blacks to see if the children they are looking after are alright! Whilst having a drink with Orion and Walburga, Thaddeus explains his point of view about current magical society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter is mostly dialogue, and that the story itself is rather slow going. But the decisions that Orion and Walburga make for their extended family do come from Thaddeus talk with them, hopefully in the next chapter we can see Sirius and his behaviour at finding that he has to ‘share’ Yule with three strange children

It was later in the morning whenThaddeus was shown into Orion’s study to see how the three orphaned children and the Orion and Walburga were coping with the temporary arrangements. Orion poured both men a glass of fire whiskey and commented “Why did the mundane aurors contact you about taking in the three children? I can understand them contacting you to inform you about Severus mother…..But the”

“Really Orion I don’t know or understand, apparently the police had my name as the emergency contact for the children if they or the grandparents were indisposed for any reason…..But the strange thing that is difficult to understand, is that the parents instructions were only filed or whatever the mundane authorities call it last month….and to my knowledge I have never met the children’s parents or the children themselves” Thaddeus replied to Orion’s initial question

“It seems strange to ask this Thaddeus…especially after all the years we have known each other, but aren’t you worried or concerned that Chief Warlock Dumbledore will prevent you from following your instincts and plans concerning your family especially your Grandson Severus?” Orion hesitantly continued

“No Orion! Not at all…it was when I last followed the old fraud’s advice and threw Tobias my eldest son out of our home and my life for 35 years…. and realised that the tough love Dumbledore advocated and that I followed was the end of a very abusive, lonely and unhappy childhood for him!” Thaddeus swallowed his drink and continued “I had for twelve years since Tobias had been six listened to Dumbledore and his wise counsel…..and then after Tobias left for the mundane world….I finally started to notice and investigate the rumours about the saintly Albus and behaviour towards people and especially children that came under his protection and authority” 

Orion started to say something, and Thaddeus raised his hand to stop Orion and continue his explanation when Walburga entered the room “I found out that Albus encouraged the abuse of children in Hogwarts care….at the time of his intervention in my relationship with Tobias, he was a favoured professor under the leadership of that idiot Diggory! What Albus decreed was right, Diggory and the rest of us sheep followed, return mundane and magical children back to abusive homes and orphanages check. Make my sons life hell! Check mate, return mundane orphans to orphanages in the London Blitz and Battle of Britain check, allow and encourage children namely one half mundane teenager Tom Riddle to research and break his soul into half and place one into a horcrux check…….allow the killing of another student and the expulsion of a ‘thick’ student who was blamed for the killing of the student. Allowing students to bully and harass different, intelligent, and poor students when he was the deputy headmaster of the school! To successfully alienate a whole Hogwarts house because it values hard work and ambition as its pupils traits. Did you realise that there were at least fifteen suicides of half mundane and magical children who denied safety from their abusive families!” Walburga and Orion looked at each other in profound astonishment, surely Thaddeus was wrong about Dumbledore and his neglect and lack of action to protect vulnerable children in his care, and if this was what Albus had done at Hogwarts, what was he doing in the wider wizarding society. Thaddeus continued after taking a sip of water that he had poured himself “Luckily or unluckily when I found out about Albus misdeeds….I found a supporter and believer in what I had uncovered…..surprisingly it was Lord Charlus Potter! He had become disillusioned with Albus when he heard how my son was abused by his peers at that dump of a school Hogwarts, and by my own selfish hand……The mistake I made with Tobias was not that I didn’t show him love and affection, which I did….actually lots! But that the positive affection and love I showed and displayed was forgotten by Tobias, by my action following the sociopath Albus Dumbledore” Thaddeus went and looked out the study window at the people walking past going to their respective homes, work or even Christmas festivities “ Charlus has actually said and believes that Albus has changed significantly since returning from his duel with Grinwauld! He believes that Albus is now behaving how he would perceive Grimwauld would have. Albus has become it seems to Charlus more sociopathic and dictorial towards everybody in the magical world…….It like the fact that Albus won the duel between him and Grimwauld has led him to believing that he has the right to have absolute control over everybody and everything in the magical society“

Orion was about to protest that Albus could not act or do the things that Thaddeus told he had done and was still doing when Walburga thoughtfully intervened into the conversation “You know Orion….Thaddeus is probably right in his analysis of Albus and his controlling and abusive nature! How many times has he managed to ensure that his supporters have gotten away with crimes that us lesser mortals would have been harshly punished for…how many times have we heard that he ensured that his personal army of the auror department have followed his instructions and have either not investigated crimes against his secret organisation…..or Merlin forbid had the aurors not investigate or lose evidence against his supporters and organisation”

“BUT!...BUT!” Stuttered Orion, only to be interrupted by Walburga “Oh come on see the evidence of your actions Orion! You have never been a coward…but you have it this house and our manor under the protection of the Goblins! Our considerable monetary assets have been squirrelled away in Goblin Swiss bank accounts, so that Albus cannot ‘legally thieve them’ and the clinched for me is that you can’t to won’t speak out openly against our Saintly warlock because you are worried not for your life…but for mine, our children’s and he rest of the families lives” Orion looked dumbfounded and embarrassed at Walburga outburst and quickly poured himself a glass of fire whiskey, this for him was becoming to uncomfortable a subject to think about.

Thaddeus noodled his understanding at Walburga and continued his monologue and disjointed explanation for the couple “Myself and Charlus wanted to stop Albus from having a hold over our heads……wanted to ensure that he couldn’t take anything more from us, couldn’t dictate our actions because of us fear of the safety of our families and our family estates and resources! The only way to break the hold of Albus over our and our extended families heads was we decided to leave the rotten dictorial magical Dumbledore regime…and are families are now officially apart of the British mundane society, our wealth etc are totally in mundane society, we are not subject to the Chief Warlocks arcane magical world rules….Yes we have no power in the magical society and Charlus has given up his seat on the council of the learned 28 families! It was and is worth to us giving up the supposed power and influence that we had to have the options and freedom we now have, and to have safety from Albus and his societies unfair rules and regulations”

Thaddeus turned and hunched his shoulders in a so what manner and then looked into thin air when he stated “British Mundane society has trail by its peer system for major infraction of the law, the judges which oversee the mundane justice courts are separate from the mundane law making body and government! Defendants are given in most cases fair trails, with councils for the prosecution and defence outlining the case for and against the defendant…..if the defendant is found guilty then there is even a appeal process that the defendant can use. Everybody except the monarch and her close family can vote every five years for the government……The trouble is Orion that the mundane’s have come along way in the last hundred to two hundred years and soon they will be eclipsing the magical society. I know for a fact that Charlus Potter will not be making the same mistake I made with Tobias and is to send his son James to mundane specialist private schools, it what I and the rest of my extended family have done with the rest of our children with amazing results, in fact ordinary mundane children from all backgrounds have schooling, with the mundane government providing ‘free state schooling’ for most children. The mundane’s also have a ‘free health service’ for all its citizens and a respected auror force. Of course all this is provided with the money that the mundane government gets from the taxes of its citizens”

Walburga asked the question “Don’t you miss being a part of the magical society Thaddeus? Is mundane society really so much better than the magical society?”

Thaddeus looked at Walburga sadly and replied nearly in tears to Walburga questions “Walburga, Orion I have never felt more free than I am in the mundane society! Yes I supposed I am selfish that I have left the magical society and ‘didn’t fight Albus and his supporters for control of his corrupt regime….but my family and the Potter’s are just two families that have benefited from leaving the magical society behind! Where do you think all the outlawed old Claudian families went to, and the dark or hell most of all the creatures including the supposed light creatures have gone? They have all seen the light have decamped or been expelled into the maligned mundane society….look just speak to your Goblin account manager, get the actual facts and not just my word about the mundane society, see what it potentially means for you and your family to leave the magical world and join the mundane society…discuss it between yourselves and other members of the family if you must or want to…and then with all the available correct and unbiased advice…make your decision. I think…NO…I know which society you will wish to live and be a part of!” And with that Thaddeus put down his glass of water bade Orion and Walburga a good Yule under the circumstances, and left them contemplating what their future plans may be. Before he left Thaddeus confirmed his Pemberley estates floo a dress and stated that he would keep in daily contact with them, so they that could update him on the situation with the three children they were currently looking after.


End file.
